It's A Sad Life
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Luigi thought that his hero brother Mario was just stressed. He never thought that thoughts of suicide would actually run through his older brother's mind...until it's too late. Suck at summeries. Read and Review,please! No Flames!
1. How'd It All Start

Chapter 1-How'd it all start...

Luigi

I'm usually known as the big scardy-cat of my family. My big brother Mario has to save my butt at almost every possible time. I mean, while it is really brave and nice of him to do that, sometimes I wish that I could go just ONE day without him having to do that. And personally, I think that he felt that way too.

One night, I remember going downstairs to get me a midnight snack. Mario and I shared the same room, but I never noticed that he wasn't in there until I went downstairs.

And I was deathly afraid of what I saw him do.

Mario had a knife poised for his throat. I stood frozen for a few minutes, and then I screamed.

He heard me."MARIO!!"

"Huh?"

I ran toward him and knocked the knife from him. It clattered to the floor. "Big Brother, what were you doing?!"

Mario looked at me, dazed for a few seconds. When he finally figured out that I was the one who had knocked him out of his suicidal trance, he pushed me hard to the ground.

"H-Hey, what was the big idea?!"

Still not saying a word, he shook his head and ran back upstairs. I followed after him, determined to find out what the heck was up with my brother.

Yeah, um , this is my first time actually publishing my fanfics, and this is my first Mario fafic,so take it easy, o.k?


	2. Understanding You

Chapter 2-Understanding You

Mario nearly slammed the door in my face when I finally got upstairs. I was beyond scared, but I needed to know the truth.

"M-Mario! Please just tell me what's wrong!"

He whirled on me, and this time, managed to get a real hit off of me.

"Mario..."

**Mario**

I hit my only brother...

What the hell is wrong with me? Mama Mia!

I reached out to help Luigi up. He smiled. I started to laugh just then, because Luigi, to me, had always had a very weird smile. It was more of a cheetah-eating-a-lemon kind of smile.

Meanwhile,Luigi stared long and hard at me. "Mario? You alright?"

That's when I realized that I had almost killed myself. I felt blood on my hand from gripping the blade so tight.

I gave my worried little brother a small smile."Yeah, I'm-a-okay."

**Luigi**

Mario didn't look okay to me.

In fact, he looked a bit disturbed.

"Mario. Tell me what' s wrong. My brother wouldn't almost kill himself if he was okay."

**Mario**

Luigi could read me _THAT _easily?! Mama Mia!!!

"Luigi...I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"W-Why?! Mario, I'm your brother! You can trust me, and you know that!"

"I know, but..." Things in my life were beginning to get too,TOO complicated.

Luigi stood his ground. I never saw my baby brother, who usually runs from his own shadow, get so mad. Before he lost it, he tried one more attempt at asking me what was wrong. At the same time, I was wondering,"Should I just tell him and get it over with?" Finally, neither one of us could take it. It was almost somewhere between three and three-thirty in the morning.

"Okay, Luigi. You win. I'll tell you, but you...might not understand it."

**Luigi**

What is there about my brother that I couldn't understand? Now, instead of scared, I was worried.

"Luigi, the time you saved me from that mansion,do you remember?"

I had told me how proud and thankful he was for me to do that.

"After that,when I went to bed, I had a really strange dream.I dreamt that ...that I was back in that same mansion, but without anyone that I knew. It was pitch black, and the only thing I had with me was a flashlight. "

He turned away before continuing."As I walked on, I kept hearing these weird voices. It kept getting louder and louder, until that was the only thing I could hear and process. One of the voices though,sounded a lot like you."

This really was getting confusing. Why was he hearing me? "Go on."

"I had no idea what you were trying to tell me. You kept saying,'Run away! Mario, get away!' I would just...stand there, completely clueless,and ..."

Mario was staring to doze off. I touched his shoulder and mentioned him upstairs to go to sleep.

"Mario...What is going on with you?", I thought as I watched him finally close his eyes.

He was he just said made no sense, and I didn't even want to think about it. Too confusing.

The next morning, I had woke up later than Mario, and I was just getting was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, Mario." Mario turned to look at me."Hey."

I sat down with my own cup of coffee,except for the fact that mine had cream."Luigi, can I finish telling you what happened?" "Of course."

I wanted to know what was wrong with my brother, but I also wanted him to know that he could trust me.

Mario picked up where he left off."When I would finally figure out what it is you were trying to tell me, this odd sensation would shoot all over my body."

I interrupted."What kind of odd sensation?" "Like someone was...trying to yank my spinal cord right felt sharp, then dull."

"Then what?" He shrugged. "It would be black as night, and I couldn't see for awhile. I thought that I was just at that moment ...the brightest light would flash in front of my eyes. Afterward...I would awaken."

This whole conversation was beginning to frighten me. Why would Mario hear me in his thoughts and dreams? Why would he feel that weird dead-like sensation?And why couldn't he make sense of it?

Looking at Mario, I could tell that he had the same questions running through his mind as I did."Has it reoccurred?", I asked. Mario shook his head no.

"How long have you had this dream?" "I don't know when exactly it started, but ,... I'm guessing about a week."

We stood up, and Mario smiled."Thanks for talking to me. You shouldn't have to worry about it now, I hope," I said to him. He nodded.

Just then, we both had a revolation. We were supposed to meet the princess a hour ago for something, and it was already a quarter to twelve!

We looked at one another, then sighed."Mama Mia!"

Even now,as we raced to get to the princess's castle, something was telling me that Mario was hiding something more, but just couldn't tell me. At least now,I understood my brother's feelings a little more, and I felt that would be enough-for now.

A/N: Sorry if it's of it came from a really odd dream I had, and the rest I filled in. Please tell me what you think of it,and give me some reviews and a little feedback to help me out! No flames,please! And Thanks!


	3. Trying To Piece It

Chapter 3-Trying to Piece It

**Mario**

I was dead tired when we got back from the princess's "surprise" castle party. THAT'S what she wanted us to do for the last six and a half hours?! But we did have fun.

I turned back around to see if Luigi was anywhere nearby. He was barely making it up the steps awake."M...Mario, you..you,man..h-had TOOOOOOO much...to…"

Luigi passed out before he made it up the steps and finished his sentence.I cackled. Talking about me being drunk, when this guy got drunk off of thirty seven cups of...what was it now? Ah well, I know it was something...can't quite remember what, though...

I dragged my now completely knocked out brother upstairs, managed to get him into bed, and the second that I hit the bed, I was gone.

* * *

We slept in beyond late. It was almost one in the afternoon when we got up. I yawned and headed down stairs to get something to eat. My stomach was growling...Mama Mia, I'm hungry!

Luigi was half-sleep at the table with his bowl of Trix when I got down there."H-hey,Mario...",he mumbled, too drowsy to think straight." 'Sup." I went and made me my daily breakfast of black coffee,TWO toasted bagels (god, I was hungry),and... something else...can't believe I couldn't even remember what I had for breakfast...truly sad...

Luigi stood up and said, "Mario, you going anywhere today?" I thought about it, then shook my head no. Luigi yawned,then shrugged."Going back to ..."

And just at that moment, he turned and puked all over the table. I laughed."You're gonna have to clean that , you know!" "Shut Up!!"

After he went back upstairs, I began to think about what I had told Luigi that night. Maybe it was the mansion...or Bowser probably did something to me...no, he's dead..

Then, something else came to me.I didn't think it was possible,but...

A while back, Peach had told me about a weird guy that went by the name "Mr.L". She said it was Luigi's counterpart.

I thought longer about it. Mr.L was Luigi's evil counterpart, so what would he want with me? Peach had told me something else, but I couldn't remember it. Was Mr.L the one behind all of this?

Then something else came to me. That night, I had wanted to kill myself. Luigi had said he thought it was just stress getting to me.I know that's not the reason. I knew why I wanted to kill myself. If I had told Luigi, though, he'd never forgive me. I couldn't even forgive myself for what I was about to do.

I yawned. Ah, I'll think about it later.

-**While Asleep-**

I take that back. I need to solve this problem NOW.

While I was asleep, I had another dream. This time, it was more of a scene from SAW 5.

* * *

_I was chained by my wrists onto a very cold surface. My shirt was gone. But what scared me the most-at first- was what was above me._

_This knife-machete thing was a few feet above my gut. I held back the urge to scream my lungs out."L-Luigi...Luigi?", I whispered. What the hell was going on?!_

_"Mario...To put it simply, you need to atone for your sins and wrongdoings. In order to free yourself,you have to insert your hands into the two mechanisms on either side of you to push the buttons that will release you. But be warned, your fingers will be...shall we say, unusable for the rest of your life. It 's all up to you. Oh , by the way..." "Wait,what wrongdoings?!," I was about to then...THIS next sentence officially stopped me from watching horror movies, even during the day._

_"...Your brother's been...de-gutted. See for yourself."_

_Some person wearing a surgeon's mask with an all black outfit wheeled a huge cart in the room where I was being held. They adjusted the...whatever I was lying on so I could see... my little brother's gutted remains._

_I went completely blank. The only thing I could even imagine...was Luigi, the one who was usually laid-back and quiet...going though such a horrifying experience."W-Why him...Why Luigi...",I finally asked to myself. He never...._

_That knife thing started to swing. Now it didn't even matter anymore. Luigi died for nothing. I guess..I will,too._

_"Mario!!! Fight Back!! MARIO!!"_

_The device dropped lower,but...why was I hearing Luigi?_

_"MARIO!!! Don't you dare give up!!!Fight back!!"_

_At the same time, a T.V. screen next to me flickered on. I turned._

_My eyes grew large."No...No, it can't be-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

_It started to cut into me."M-M..." I never could get that word out, as the knife cut deeper into me. Blood began leaking out of my mouth. Every time I tried to answer whoever I must've been talking to, I gurgled out more blood._

_"MARIO!!!!! MARIO,FIGHT!!!"_

_Too late._

_Just before the knife device cut into me completely, a weird voice that sounded like Luigi said,"I... win."_

_I screamed._

* * *

_**Luigi**_

Mario was screaming a mile a minute. He couldn't even scream that loud when we used to play tag as kids. I got out of bed and walked over to a tousling Mario. "Mario! Mario, wake up!"

He couldn't hear me, so I did the only thing I could. I got the vase with water that he had put in here for some odd reason, and threw the water on him.

He jumped, then fell off his bed , completely soaked,and tangled in red,wet sheets and comforters. I tried to restrain my laugh.

Mario's head popped from underneath the sheets with a,'I will kill you' glare on his face."NEVER do that again."

I started cracking up. "S-Sorry...B-B-B-..." I couldn't get my sentence out straight because of all the laughing I was doing. Mario chucked one of his soaking wet pillows at me,which hit me dead in the face. I fell,still laughing and crying.

When I got my laughing under control, I looked at Mario."Are you okay? You were screaming a mile a minute."

* * *

**Mario**

Damn! Luigi heard me?

I stopped laughing now. "Luigi...please don't.."

Just then, a throbbing pain began in my head. It didn't bug me at first, but then the pain grew worse and worse.

"Mario? Mario, you okay?"

But I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything. My head was killing me now. I grabbed it, and began walking around. Soon, I began to feel dizzy, and I needed to sit down.

Suddenly,everything went...dark,and a cackling voice began to taunt me.

* * *

**Luigi**

Mario completely lost passed out,and I caught him before he hit the .

He looked like he was having a battle with someone...or something inside his mind.

"Mario? Mario, wake up! Mario!"

* * *

**Mario**

_Who was he? And what did he want with me?_

_The first thing I realized...I was deathly afraid. It was pitch black dark,and someone was taunting me._

_"Mario...Mario, do you remember? Do you remember _Me_?"_

_"W-Who's there?!"_

_I was shaking like mad.I never recalled feeling so afraid like I was then. Why couldn't I fight whoever or whatever it was?_

_"Mario...you know you can't hurt me...because I'm part of someone you you wouldn't _DARE_ hurt...or would you?"_

_My eyes grew immensely large as what he said finally sunk in._

_He...was Mr.L._

_"Y-You're...Mr.L", I whispered, my knees giving way underneath me._ He_ was the one who tortured my little brother so much when I couldn't help him. But, why was he after me?! He should've been dead!_

_As all this ran though my mind, Mr.L began to advance toward me. He stopped where I had collapsed and stared me down. Literally._

_The guy really did look like Luigi. His 'L' was reversed, like he was standing beside my brother. His outfit was a whole different story. It was black, almost like a ninja, but with a dark green bandanna tied around his neck. That, however, wasn't what scared me._

_It was his eyes. They were behind the black mask, and yet...they seemed so...so ice cold staring at me, like he could- and would- pierce my scared soul and racing heart._

_"What...What do you want?"_

_"Mario...It doesn't seem you live up to your exceeding reputation after all. Look at you. Pathetic."_

_My whole being was trembling now. The whole time, I kept reminding myself,"It's all a dream, It's all a dream."_

_"Mario, let me ask you something. Do you love your brother?"_

_That struck me as odd- why would he ask me such a thing? I kept my guard up."Yes, I do."_

_"Do you enjoy taking away what is rightfully his?"_

_He was REALLY staring to make no sense."What do you mean?"_

_"You aren't a true hero, Mario. You know damn well that Luigi has helped you all those time you had to save the kingdom, and yet you don't even acknowledge him ?"_

_He was stooping down to meet me eye-level."Why don't you EVER give Luigi that praise?"_

_Before I could answer, he continued."You don't want to because he's usually someone you have to save,and as long as you get the glory, why should it matter to you what happens to your brother? Mario, you're nothing but a liar. You're greedy for fame, and you don't give a crap what happens to Luigi."_

_He took it TOO far._

_"Listen here!! My brother means EVERYTHING to me!!! He's the only family I have!!! I don't care whether or not I get fame and praise, but my brother is one person I would give my life a hundred times over for!!! Don't you dare tell me how I feel about Luigi!!!", I yelled. My body wasn't trembling anymore; instead, I was burning with desire to kill him for what he did to Luigi._

_He began cackling softly. I turned and walked away, feeling true glory for what I had done._

_As I walked, his cackling became louder."That's a lie,and you know it,Mario."_

_I stopped."What's so damn funny?!"_

_"You, Mario. You can't just admit it- you hate having to put up with a coward for a brother. I could make that easier, though."_

_"What are you getting at, Mr.L?''_

_'All you have to do to release this burden... is get rid of Luigi."_

_My body,my heart...everything froze up as his last sentence hit me hard. Would I really kill Luigi just so I wouldn't have to put up with his cowardice, and not have to share the praise for everything that I do?_

_That was a pretty easy answer._

_"You must be stupid if you think I'ma kill my flesh and blood."_

_Mr.L looked stupid standing there."Mr.L, you mad, sick and I can't even believe my brother had to put up with you."_

_"Do you know what you've done?!"_

_"Yeah. I saved me and my brother some unwanted trouble."_

_Mr.L laughed, and the next thing I knew, he got a firm grip on my arm._

_"Huh? Let me go!! Let-"_

_I stopped struggling when I saw Mr.L raise something above his head. It sparkled in this pitch black room. Someone else grabbed my other arm , holding me firmly in place._

_"If you won't accept my offer...then I guess I have no other choice. Good-Bye...Mario."_

_I shut my eyes tight...and just screamed._

* * *

**Luigi**

Mario was screaming bloody murder."Mario!!! It's okay!! Wake up! Mario,open your eyes!!"

* * *

**Mario**

My eyes snapped open. Luigi was standing over top of me. Wait ...

Then it was all a dream.

I finally figured it out.I turned to Luigi and I told him. I had to.

* * *

**Luigi**

Mario turned to me and told me something."It's Mr.L,Luigi...",he whispered to me.

I froze. Even though I had no recollection of having _been_ Mr.L, he had given me nightmares for weeks after that day. He should have been dead, though, so why was he giving Mario even worse nightmares? It wasn't making much sense to me.

Mario must've scared stiff. I knew how that felt. "Luigi..."

"Yeah, Big Bro?

His eyes fell shut as he mumbled, _'I'm sorry'_.

For what? I would remember to ask him that later.

I turned on Mario's radio, put a mix CD in that Sabrina had given me for my birthday, and turned it to Track 9, one of our favorites when we just need to think about stuff: ' Must be Dreaming', by Frou Frou.

I walked out, knowing that all I could do for now was protect my older brother, the one who always makes a miracle and saves everything and everyone...from himself.

* * *

A/N: Yeah,got a little carried away there. I put SAW 5, one of the worst horror movies ever, and a bunch of other stuff.

I looked up Mr.L,and I decided to use him to my advantage(and cause he's part of my husband^ - ^)for the plot.

I also added Frou Frou's song,' Must Be Dreaming' because I think that it fits.^-^

Please review and feedback if you can!(No flames, or I'll kick some butt...for Luigi's sake.) Thanks!


	4. Go Helplessly

Chapter 4- Go Helplessly

**Luigi**

I sat downstairs with a cup of tea, wondering if Mario was okay. That's when I decided to call Sabrina from her world to come and help me out.

I called her house. Much to my luck, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sabrina? This is Luigi. Can you come over, please?"

She suddenly became worried."Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain when you get here. And please, hurry!

Damn, she got here fast! Sabrina was already in my living room by the time I got downstairs after checking on Mario.

"Hey. What's up?"

I mentioned for her to sit down. After giving her a cup of tea, I told her everyhting I knew about what's been happening the last few hours. She listened quietly,which isn't like her, so I knew she was seriously thinking about what I told her.

"Lugi, this Mr.L...wasn't he the one who gave YOU nightmares?" She knew that, too.

"That's what I thought, too. There's a piece of the puzzle I just can't seem to putt together at all.I don't know why Mr.L would want to torture my brother."

Sabrina nodded in agreement with me. Then she asked,"Where's Mario?"

"He's still asleep upstairs."

We became silent. Sabrina drank her tea, then stood up."Luigi, it's about time we have a talk with your brother."

* * *

We went upsatirs into Mario's room. He seemed like he was coming to."Mario? Mario, Sabrina's here", I softly said,walking in a little further.

Mario sat up. He turned in our direction."Hi..."

**Mario**

Luigi had called Sabrina over to help me out. She might not understand it, but then agian, I don't either. They walked into my room and sat next to me on either side of my bed.

"Mario, Luigi told me what happened. What was it about?"

I sighed,knowing too well that Sabrina would harass me til I told her. Thinking about that dream again, though...was something I didn't want to do. Not yet, at least.

I began to tell them about the latest ones. She actually stayed silent for once. When I finished, I shut my eyes and took in some deep breaths to keep from losing it.

That's when I heard it.'Must Be Dreaming' was playing gently on my radio. My eyes stayed shut as I focsued on Frou Frou's song.

"_Zoom, enhance, hold...while I go helplessy sky high..."_

I thought about thatt. I was going helplessly out of my mind,and until I could stop Mr.L...I would always be like that.

I'll always go sky high, helplessly, and...I'll always be afraid to do anything about it.

How come Luigi was the one having to knock some sense into me? He was always a bit of a coward, but he never knew...how truly brave he was until that day when he saved me from that blasted mansion. I always knew that he was tougher than what he looks. It took a lot for him to tell me about his nightmares, since Luigi is more of a 'keep-to himself' kind of kid. And then you got Sabrina...the black version of the princesses put together. She's tough as what, but worries and cares for all of us (even though everyone knows she loves Luigi-lol , mentally).

Me? I wasn't one who usually get so scared like this. I thouhgt that I knew why I wanted to kill myself at first, but now...I'm not so sure.

Maybe...if I do die, then this whole thing would end.

_"I'm losing it..."_

That was true. I was losing it. I didn't want my timid little brother, our closest friend, and everyone I loved dearly...to get hurt because of me.

My eyes fianlly opened. Something else came to me. Mr.L has the oddest ways of exposing your true fears, and then twists them into his own little sick creation. Luigi probably thought that, too.

"Mario?"

Luigi snapped me out of Daydream Land. "Yeah?"

"Mario, you need to stay in bed for awhile until we get this whole thing fixed. Okay?"

**Luigi**

Mario looked like other things occupied his mind right now. He nodded, then fell back, staring at the ceiling as the song continued to repeat.

"I'll check on ya soon, okay? Ya hungry?", Sabrina asked. Mario shook his head no.

Never in my life have I seen Mario so scared like this before. I'm usally the scared one, but not him.

Mr.L, one way or another , was gonna pay for doing this to my big brother.

* * *

A/N: Really short chapter. I used Frou Frou's lyrics this time in the ,sorry if it's crappy, but I couldn't quite get the plot stright anyway,so I hope it's okay! As always, please read and review!! And give me feedback! ( no Janet Jackson...sike...)


	5. And I Wonder

* * *

Okay, sorry for the late update. I was stuck on this chapter, and...yeah, you get the idea.

I don't really have to say it, but...

Disclaimer: Mario and co. is Nintendo's, not mine. (Luigi's mine, though..^ -^)

* * *

Chapter 5- And I Wonder...

**Luigi**

Sabrina stayed with us. Mario seemed fine when he woke up the next morning.

"Mario, come on. We've got something to do today, remember?"

Mario looked at me like I'd just climbed off the express train from Stupidity Town. "Hello. Earth to Mario...Ya with me?"

Mario snapped outta his random train of thoughts. Maybe he wasn't all that okay after all...

"You said something?" Just then, his watch went off." Luigi, come on! We're gonna be late!!" And he took his toolbox and bolted out the door.

I just stared at the door."What the mess...just happened?"

Shaking my head, I grabbed my hat, my toolbox and told Sabrina we'd be back soon. She was relaxed on our couch, watching T.V. I hurried to catch up with Mario.

* * *

Princess Peach's Castle

We had each fixed two pipes, and were having lunch with the princess. "Excuse me", she said, and left out.

Mario looked after her, and smiled. Here was a chance to talk to my brother. "Mario, you okay?"

Mario was somewhat dozing off. "Huh? What, time to go already?" He stood up and yawned. Apparently, he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"Mario, have you been sleeping at all, or watching those late night crime dramas again?"

Instead of answering, he mumbled random stuff. "I'm taking....nap...see you..." Before he was finished, he had fallen asleep. I had no idea what he had said, other than he was taking a nap.

About that time, Peach had came back from whatever it was she was doing. "Mario's asleep?" She giggled. "Well, we can't leave him here, now can we?"

We carried him upstairs, and once we got him situated, went back downstairs. "Peach, it's Mario. I'm really starting to worry about him." She cocked her head. "Hmm? Why, Luigi?"

I told her the whole story. When I had finished, Peach put down her cup. "Mr L, huh... Mario will beat him. "

"Huh?" Peach winked at me. "Mario saves me from that loony Bowser; he saves the whole kingdom on a regular basis... I think he'll teach Mr. L a lesson or two. Don't you agree?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but even so... he probably won't ever be himself anymore. That's what I'm afraid of."

Peach looked out her window." Mario won't ever change...no matter what happens to him. Of that, I'm sure."

Maybe she was right. Mario won't ever change after this...would he?

That question lingered in my mind while I went home. I wanted it to be over with so much, but...

I wanted to still have my brother after wards, and know that everything with him was done with.

Something told me that this... wasn't going to end no time soon.


	6. Thought It was Done

This chapter was a pain to finish, but I did anyway. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Mario and all characters are NOT mine;they're Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 6-Thought It was Done

**Luigi**

Many months passed since the incident. It became pretty apparent that Mario stopped having his dreams... or nightmares. I hoped that Peach had been right about what she had said.

One morning, I went downstairs to get me something to eat. Mario wasn't in the house, so I thought that he was out with Sabrina, who also wasn't in. I couldn't find a note or anything that told me where he could've gone.

After I had finished eating, I went down into town. On my way there, I ran into Yoshi.

"Hello, you seen Mario anywhere?"

Yoshi looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, he shook his head no. "Okay. Thanks, Yoshi."

I continued for my search for my older brother. My next thought wasn't really so....well, it scared the living crap outta me.

Go to Bowser's house, castle...whichever one he calls it these days.

I was more scared of Bowser than all of the Boos and ghosts of the world put together. But since I couldn't really think of nothing else at the time...

I trembled as I neared his residence, and even worse when I rang his ridiculously loud bell. One of his koopa kids answered.

"U-Uh...i-is your f-father home...?"

The kid, who I think was a boy, stared at me before realizing who I was. "Dad! It's Mario's baby brother!!"

He listened to his father yell something I couldn't understand and turned back to me."My dad said for you to come in." He made way for me to enter.

Honestly, I would never go in there except for two things: either I needed to locate Mario, like now, or Io had a death wish. When I went into Bowser's chamber, it seemed like he thought I was here for the death wish.

"WHAT IS IT,SQUIRT?!" His voice scared the living daylights outta my system.

"U-Uh...I wanted...t-to know if you've ...seen M-Mario....anywhere...", I said meekly, afraid he would tear me apart.

Bowser turned around towards me, and he had an odd expression crossing his face. "Have I seen Mario...Let me see here...NO!"

I cringed."Sorry I asked..."

I said thank you, turned, and bolted for the door, not stopping until I was far away from that place. Seriously, I knew I'd be having nightmares about that for about a week.

When I got my body under control, I went on my little search for my brother.

Peach and Daisy, who was with Sabrina, were the next set I bumped into.

"Hey, Luigi. What's up?", Daisy asked. My face tinted red.

"H-Hello, Daisy,Peach, Sabrina. Nothing. Have you guys seen Mario anywhere?"

Sabrina was about to shake her head no, when she remembered something. "Now that you mention it...Mario and me were supposed to go into town to pick up some cooking mushrooms that one of the Toads, I think Toadette, had asked for. We went into town, and bought the mushrooms. On our way back, Mario said he had forgotten he was supposed to get something from a shop somewhere around where we were at. He left, and I was walking back myself until I ran into Peach and Daisy. That was the last time I saw him."

I nodded. "Do you have any idea what the store was called?"

She thought hard. "Um, I think it was...no, wait...I can't remember exactly what it was called...something that had to do with a pipe replacement shop, or something like that."

I thought about what she said. Then, it came to me. There was a store with a name with an identical name to what Sabrina had told me: Hardy's Pipe Replacement Store. Mario and I always went there when we needed replacement tools and stuff.

I smiled."Thank You, guys!" I ran past them down the others toward Mushroom Ave. About three and a half blocks down was the store. I walked up to the door, and taped to the double glass doors was a note. By the handwriting, I knew it was Mario's.

The note was brief. It said:

'Luigi, if you're reading this, that means that I'm long gone from here. Knowing your worried crazy self, you might be coming after me. Don't even think about it. I do not want you to fret, okay? Thanks. Mario.'

I crumpled up the note and tried to think about where he could be. If he had come down past here, the next location he would most likely go to was...

The Italian Bar. That wasn't too far from where I was.

I ran down another two blocks. The bar was closed, and there was no note.

"Must be heading the right way", I thought. I walked down the street as my mind tried to think about any other whereabouts. Now he gave me a reason to worry.

As I walked onto the intersection of Mushroom Ave and Road, I remembered that there was a kart shop somewhere on this block. He wouldn't have had a reason to rent a kart, since we had two apiece...and I should've driven mine.

I turned onto Canal Road and looked down the street. Next to the shop was a gun store. I remembered that because I and Mario, after getting our gun licenses, bought a gun for each of us from here. Mine was a revolver. His was a .38 Magnum. I didn't like that one because it was too loud for me.

I stopped by the store. Wario, the owner of the place, was at the front when I walked in.

"Wario? Has Mario come over here recently?"

Wario tugged on his zigzag mustache and said, "Yeah. He did come by over here. Oddest thing he bought, though."

"What...did he buy?" I was starting to grow past scared now.

"He asked me for a razor. And not the kind ya shave with, either."

Now, I was done."Did he say which way he was heading?!"

Wario looked at me. "I think he mumbled something about going to the National Forest-"

That was all I needed.

Was Mario really gonna do it? Or was I just being paranoid? Either way, I had to find Mario, and see for myself whether or not he was dead or alive.

Hopefully, he was alive...

* * *

A/N:Really, I have no idea what on Earth was going through my mind when I typed this. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!! No FLAMES!!


	7. Under The Moonlit Night

LAST CHAPTER!!! Read and enjoy!!

Disclaimer:Ya'll know this already. Not gonna waste your time.

* * *

Chapter 7-Under the Moonlit Night

**Luigi**

Mario couldn't have gotten far now,I figured. I ran all the way to the entrance of the forest." Mario? MARIO!!"

I was really afraid he wouldn't have heard me...if he was even alive...

I kept on running, yelling and dodging trees. All I was praying for...was that my brother came to his senses before it was too late.

I broke through to an insanely huge clearing. It looked more like a meadow than that. Walking around, I wondered how peaceful it must be to live here...never having to deal with the daily stresses of life, like Mario was...

Just...being free.

My mind must've left me, because that last thought snapped me back to reality. I had to make sure of one thing, though...

Mario got to experience this feeling...and could remember it.

I stopped to catch my breath, and I could've sworn I heard something like a painful moan.

I became perfectly quiet and listened for that same sound again. And this time, I heard it.

Following the sound as well as I can, I hoped that what I was hearing was an animal that had been hurt.

And as I finally began to get close enough to see the outline of the person or animal resting near a tree, I felt my breathing feeling shallow, my heart pounding hard in my chest, and this strange feeling that I was going to see something I wasn't gonna be able to take it.

I got close enough to see a form that looked like it was resting, but hurt at the same time. The thing was, I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

Close enough to see who it was, I realized that I just confirmed what I had originally thought.

It was Mario...and by the looks of him, it seemed that he did what I hoped he wouldn't do.

Both his sleeves were pulled up a little past his elbow. From that, I could easily tell that he cut himself more than once, and not in the same place.

Up and down there was nothing but deep cuts, indicating that he cut each of them at least four times? That was enough to make each bleed and he would've fainted. I hoped that that's what he did.

I tiptoed over to him, and stared at him. He looked...okay. Not in pain or anything. Just. Sure of himself and the choice he made.

"Mario...Mario, is you alive? Say something..." I whispered, fighting the urge to cry.

"L-Luigi..." he mumbled, sounding tired."Luigi? Wha..."

Mario opened his eyes, and stared at me. "Why are..."

I shook my head, tossing that question aside. "Mario, we've gotta get you to a hospital!"

Mario looked at both his arms, the razor at his side and then back to me. "Luigi, you...you're more of a knucklehead than I gave you... credit for..." he whispered, a smile on his face.

I stared at the amount of blood that had come from my brother.

And I knew that he wasn't going to make it back to Peach...or me.

Mario followed my gaze.

**Mario**

Luigi was speechless as he stared at me. My timid and paranoid younger brother sat next to me, picking up the razor.

"Luigi...don't worry. It's my own fault....my own..." I muttered. Luigi shook his head, and looked up at the tree. It was a sakura tree. A gentle breeze caused some of the pink petals to flutter away into the horizon. Luigi rested his head on my sore shoulder, but I didn't complain. I guess...for all that trouble that I put Luigi in....

I owed him that much.

Luigi asked, "Mario...do you remember what the sakura tree stood for?"

I could barely think, so I answered no. Luigi smiled softly and said, "It stands for...nature and life. It's blossoming time is short, and because of that, Japan considers that as its symbol."

I nodded, following parts of what he said. "Luigi...that applies to us as well. Because...of our short blooming lives... and its everlasting beauty...."

"Yeah."

**Luigi**

We fell silent and continued watching the pink petals fall and flutter in and endless dance.

I looked at Mario. His eyes had closed, and I never saw him look so peaceful.

Looking back at all this, it made me realize that even though I was never as powerful as he was, he always treated me like I deserved something. Never did he have to lie to me when he went on and adventure I couldn't go on. He was always there to comfort me when my nerves got the best of me.

He was not only my brother. But my personal angel. And someone whom I always treasured within my heart.

Mario's head rolled over onto my shoulder now. I slipped my arm around him and held him close to me.

"Luigi...the dance... can it still continue after this?" he asked me. .

I think that my heart stopped just then.

"Mario...life goes on...and so can this endless dance..." I whispered.

He sighed, and I knew he was content.

Maybe...Mario's life was like a sakura tree. Always changing...like his life...like my life.

I lost track of how long we were sitting there, but I knew it was just a matter of time...before it was over.

**Mario**

The strange thing is...I thought there would be pain when I did this.

Yet, when Luigi came and held me like he did...it was like all the pain I had bottled up inside of me just melted away. I loved my little brother so very much... and I didn't want him to be dragged into the harshness of my mind.

"Luigi...I know I'm not coming back...so promise me that you'll become the...new savior of the Mushroom Kingdom...forever..."

Luigi couldn't hold it anymore...and began to cry. "Mario!! I-I can't! I can barely even save myself from my own enemies, and to save the kingdom-"

I cut him off. "No. You're my brother. And you can do it."

**Luigi**

"No. You're my brother. And you can do it. Believe in yourself, Luigi. You are a lot braver and stronger than you may think."

_Pay close attention_

_Don't listen to me from now_

_George'll be flying this one_

_And it's anyone guess how he does this_

_Is this the right time,wrong universe_

_Taking me in full bloom_

_Fireball,careful with that there_

_See what you made me do..._

I could only stare...He believes in me...?

He gently wiped away my tears. "I know you can do it. Promise?"

_I must be dreaming or_

_Real onto something_

_So undeniably yours_

_As long as I'm losing it so completely..._

I nodded. "Yes..."Then a fresh batch of tears shook me."T-thank...You. I-I'll do you proud, Big Brother.."

Mario laughed softly,almost a chuckle,before nudging himself into my trembling body."Good."

_Epilogue_

We never made it to the hospital, and Mario died in my arms under the sakura tree that evening. I asked them to bury him in that exact spot.

A few weeks, at the funeral, I looked up at the sky. I thought that Mario was still among the millions of fluttering petals. The sakura tree petals were still in their everlasting dance.

I reached up,caught one in my black gloved hand,and looked at it."Mario.."

Then I released it, stared at the setting sun..and laughed.I never knew why,but..it felt good.

_Incendiary clouds_

_Be,come in, collide in me_

_Zoom in, enhance,hold_

_W__hile I go helplessly sky high_

_Magic eye, sugar rushing,don't stop..._

And if I could live up to my brother's expectations, then...I could be just like the petals. I could show the world...that this Mario brother would be free,powerful and....strong. Just like Mario.

Walking to Mario's grave, I stared at the small,light pink sheet of petals on it. I gasped, then tears came on their own,and I knew just then...I had the power to fufill the promise I was gonna keep.

This was all I and forever.

END

* * *

A/N: This was truly the oddest and saddest story I have ever posted. Luigi knows I love him, so forgive me!!!

Review and tell me what you think!! Thanks!!


End file.
